The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, a wide variety of computing devices, including many portable devices, support software applications that display interactive digital maps (“mapping applications”). For example, mapping applications may run on laptop and tablet computers, mobile phones, car navigation systems, hand-held global positioning system (GPS) units, etc. Many of these devices are equipped with a touchscreen, a touchpad, or are otherwise configured to receive input that includes finger gestures. A user may, for example, pan across a map by swiping her finger in the desired direction, zoom in on an area by pinching two fingers together, zoom out on an area by spreading two fingers apart, etc.
In general, a mapping application can display various types of geographic data including topographical data, street data, urban transit information, and traffic data. Further, the geographic data may be schematic or based on photography, such as satellite imagery. Still further, a mapping application can display the information in a two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) format.
A user sometimes may operate a mapping application to view a map of an urban area with street names, names of landmarks, etc. The map may include representations of buildings rendered as a 2.5D representation of the building (in which an approximation of the building is rendered by extruding the shape of the building from the surface) or 3D representation of the building, with or without textures. If map information about the interior of the building is available, it may be advantageous for such maps to include information about interior floors of representations of buildings included on the map.